


Guard Me Sherlock Minific and drabbles

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Angst, Anthology, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Violence hinted, kidnap hinting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Collection of the fanfiction requests I've written via these posts:Send me a NumberSwinging at the Cafe prompts





	1. James/MC 10&25 kiss

MC watched as the figures chasing Moriarty’s car grew small in the back window. “You really should turn around and buckle yourself in little Kitten,” James laid his cool hand on hers, gently pulling her forward, “We’re not exactly home free yet.” She found herself trembling involuntarily as she straightened in her seat. James reached over and tugged on her restraint pulling it taunt. “Let’s get going Jack!”

The car screeched as it heeded it’s driver commands. MC cried out as she fell back and forth with the turns before James wrapped his arms around her. “What is happening James?” 

He gave her a soft apologetic smile, “It seems that coming out and saying I have a girlfriend might not have been the best idea after all.” He sighed dramatically. His arms tightened around her as they took another sharp turn. “Seems now there are others who are curious about my little kitten-Whoa!” They lurched forward as Jack slammed on his breaks and turned the car off.

Jack whipped around to hush them as a few vehicles sped past them. MC felt a chill race through her as Jack and James seem to be waiting the same amount of time after the other cars were gone. “So what’s the plan?” Jack seemed at ease leaning between the front two seats. MC glanced up at James and found him watching her. His amber eyes soft, seeming to glow in the dim light. “James?” 

“Let’s get MC home, she’ll be safer there than with us.”

“Home?”

His eyes widened at her confused expression, “Oh that’s right, I suppose going home to where we live together wouldn’t necessarily be safer would it… Jack? Where do you think would be safer for MC?”

“I can think of one place off the top of my head that they wouldn’t go looking for your girlfriend, but you won’t like it.” Jack whispered through a smirk, even as James glared at him. MC glanced between them, racking her brain, where could they be referring too? 

James kept his arms around her, even as she shifted to be eye level with him, “I think it’d be best to stay with you. You’re mine after all and I don’t really care for them trying to hurt you. I’m in this with all of you.” Jack burst out laughing while turning the car on.

He eyed her in the rearview mirror, “What exactly do you think you could do?”

“I’ll fight them.” MC lifted her chin defiantly. Even with those words she didn’t really know how much help she would be. James erupted in laughter.

“That’s right Jack, don’t forget this kitten has claws!” His eyes twinkled looking down at her, “How I really love your ability to surprise me, just let me look at you.” Tenderly he cupped her cheek; he didn’t lean forward, but stayed still. His eyes never leaving her face. 

MC found herself lost in the warmth of his gaze while she was smiling back at him. Her hand on his pressing it against her skin.

“Well… we’re here.” Jack voice came low and hesitant. James was the first to break eye contact glancing up. 

“I suppose so. Look MC, I’m sure you’ll be safe here while you get another apartment set up. I’ll have Sebastian by later tonight with a few of your things in the meantime. I am so sorry you will be staying with those-” James motioned towards the place behind her, “fools.”

“Set up another apartment? But isn’t this just while things blow over?” A chill ran through her as she held on to him tightly.

“No, I don’t… it isn’t,” James smiled at her through grit teeth, “I promise I will make them pay for getting in the way of what we want. But I will always have enemies, so…” his voice choked.

MC straightened, staring at him hard, “This isn’t funny James. If this is a joke it’s gone on too far. Jack we should go home now,” she turned her attention to the driver who was looking in his side mirrors avoiding her eyes, “Jack!”

“MC, listen. I love you, we all love you, and it’s not going to be easy for any of us. But this is for your own good.” James placed a finger under her chin and easily turned her to look at him, his eyes looking strained and tired in the dark.

“I told you I’d go with you. You wanted me to come with you, why are you- James this isn’t- I’m not leaving.” A sob burned its way up her chest, leaving her heart feeling flooded.

“MC…” James lips tenderly brushed against hers for a moment. He started to pull away as she rushed forward harshly kissing him back. Both of them trembled, warmth of the kiss mingling with the heat of fresh tears. MC hiccupped a tiny sob into the kiss just as James pulled away, his eyes remained close. “Jack?”

MC blinked a few times through the tears watching James as the door behind her opened. She flailed as arms wrapped around her middle and hoisted her out. “Jack stop it!” Jack sniffled a few times as she yelled at him all the way from the car to the building they were parked next to. MC watched as James blindly reached out and pulled the car door shut. 

Jack pounded on the door, his grip not loosening even a little bit.

“James! I’ll be fine with you! I want to be with you!” 

“What is going on out here!” A familiar voice yelled from the door behind her.

“Hold her,” Jack seemed to toss her at someone in the house easily, “she’s in danger and moving out of the Moriarty estate. We’ll be back later to drop some things off. Take care MC.” Jack said this rushed as a pair of rather strong arms caught her and floundered to try to keep hold. Jack turned and rushed down the steps and back to the car.

“Stop!” MC called out, but as she finally broke free and chased down the steps the car was already speeding off. “Come back!”

“MC?” She turned to face them, her vision blurred, “We don’t know what happened, but you’re more than welcomed to stay here at 221B with us as long as you need.” John draped his coat over her shoulders. She shook with silent sobs, trying in vain to keep the tears from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James/MC  
> 10\. "Goodbye" kiss  
> 25\. "We can never be together" kiss  
> from: https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157254608092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a


	2. James/MC "I trusted you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from the story of chapter 1

It had been a few months since James left MC at 221B Baker Street.

Sebastian had stopped back and dropped off some of her bags but when she tried to chase after him John and Sherlock had stopped her and she had lost sight of him. She had agreed to wait till morning, in case it just was waiting till the coast was clear from the guys who were chasing James. Waiting till there was a little bit more sleep under her and that in the morning James would be more likely to see reason. 

However the next day what waited for her at the Moriarty Estate was nothing but ghosts and sheet covered furniture. The rest of the things Moriarty had purchased her were boxed up and had labels on them for pickup and delivery to the flat of Sherlock Holmes. She wasn’t sure where James thought she would be keeping them all. It had taken several weeks of her staying with Sherlock and John before she was able to get an apartment of her own. It had been even longer before she had felt up to a full meal again. John stopped by on a regular basis to make sure she was eating and taking care of herself. There was even a time when she thought Simon had stayed with her. Making sure she kept her apartment clean. Sherlock would email her a puzzle or a quiz every day, it didn’t matter if she solved the one before. 

But finally MC was feeling better, there was still those days and nights where the memory of James leaving hung heavy. Those were the days she would go and sit sipping tea at 221B, even after months she still could be found sitting on the sofa, Sherlock conducting an experiment on one side of the room. John answering emails on his laptop on the other. Both pretending not to be watching MC as she sipped from a cup that she kept forgetting she had already emptied a half hour ago. Neither of them really wanted to disturb her, but with each ‘oh that’s right’, the more concerned they got. 

It was on a day like this when Mikah started shouting from downstairs, MC barely glanced up towards the door while Sherlock and John rushed. Mikah was sounding upset. MC slowly talked herself into standing up and following the noise out into the hallway. The first thing she noticed was the brilliant splash of blue in the doorway, it took a moment for her eyes to focus and recognize them as roses. 

“MC! Lovely! I was hoping you were here~” James smiled broadly from the doorway, “I’ve come to take you home!”

“I thought it was dangerous?” MC’s voice came out cautiously, she stopped in the middle of the staircase and didn’t venture closer. 

“What about those bad guys that were chasing you?” John was being restrained back by an agitated looking Sebastian. Apparently they weren’t too happy about letting James up to go see MC. She watched calmly from where she stood as James moved easily around Sherlock like it was a dance, he held up the flowers to her. She made no move for them.

“We took care of those ones, and decided that it was better to have you with us and fight a hundred enemies then have 100 enemy free day without you. “

MC mused, a light scowl struggling to stay on her face. “92 days, it’s been 92 days since you abandoned me.”

James’s smile wavered, “but I am here now, here to take you back home.”

“James,” MC sighed, “I am not something you can put down and pick up as you please. When I said I’d go with you, I meant it. You disappeared into the night without any indication you’d be coming back. I moved in with you, I changed a good bit of my life for you, I trusted you and you just-“ MC waved her hand towards the door of 221B. The location of the last time she had seen James. “No James. This time, I will not be going with you.”


	3. Sebastian/MC 25 Kiss

Sebastian’s pens scratched along the clipboard. MC was curled up on the other end of the sofa holding the warm cup of tea tightly as she watched him. “Okay so we got the caterer coming in an hour, decorators will be with Jack… it looks like that’s everything needed for us here.” Sebastian glanced up at her, “I should go pick up the dresses James picked out for you to choose from for tonight.” He was mostly nodding to himself.

“So about tonight… do you think you’d like to be my date?” MC smiled shyly over her mug, eyes flickering from the drinks surface back up to the shocked expression on his face. A light blush worked its way up his neck. MC set her drink down and to the side; she could feel his eyes watching her very carefully. Slowly she moved closer, “you really have helped me so much, and you are always looking out for me. Being around you is so calming and you helping me think things through, I-” MC’s voice caught in her throat as she watched his expression cool, “I like you. It would mean a lot to me if we went to this… together?” She chewed on the corner of her bottom lip waiting for his response. 

Sebastian sighed, his gaze looked at her with a longing. His mouth was turning up in the corners even as he drew that smile tight trying to keep his neutral expression, he lifted his hand to her cheek. It felt so warm. He leaned forward, his eyes flickering from her lips to her eyes. His mouth was just moments from hers when he hesitated. She tried to lean forward to kiss him, she felt a splash of heat as his lips grazed hers in a quick heartbeat. Then, just as suddenly, the space in front of her was cold and empty. 

“No.” Sebastian said from where he stood a few steps away, he pivoted and strode out the door leaving her half way leaning on the sofa after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian/MC #25. "We Can Never be Together" kiss from https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157254608092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a


	4. James/MC 3 & 8 kiss

James had his phone on vibrate and a tight grip on it. The party around him was loud and expensive, but without a doubt he would get something out of this. There were enough important people drinking up their fill that they were certain to spill something blackmail worthy any moment now to any of his friends hidden throughout the guests. However there was one thing more important at that moment, where was MC? 

He kept a patient smile on while his eyes scanned the throngs of people, either he would find her or Sebastian would message him her location when he spotted her. The longer he didn’t know where she was in this group the more he started to worry. 

Bvvv~ his phone buzzed a message from Sebastian. 

‘Bar, sofa nearest exist #5’

“Oh dear! It seems I am needed quite urgently, oh a host’s work is never done.” James excused himself from the conversation he was pretending to be a part of. He made sure to smile and wave and be cordial as he kept his legs moving at a steady pace not to seem rushed. Familiar laughter pulled him towards his goal, and just as he worried she had a lot of attention on her. These men seemed absolutely charmed by whatever she was telling them, the way her nose wrinkled just ever so slightly when she laughed with abandonment, and the way her eyes just warmed a man from the inside. The rosey complexion the champagne gave her an extra element of fragility. His arms ached to pick her up.

“James!” She waved enthusiastically. His stomach lurched a little, was this worry? Yes, worry. He was becoming more familiar with this sensation since having MC come to live with him. She tripped over herself a little as she rushed to greet him, “you need to come sit down with me.” 

“Do I? Why don’t we go sit somewhere more quiet so I can enjoy your company alone?” James whispered in her ear. She burst into giggles as a response, James frowned momentarily, “Whatever my little Robin wants.” She tugged him down next to her, but as soon as his back his the sofa MC was crawling to sit on his lap. 

“You’re a really good looking man you know.”

“I pale in comparison to your beauty.” He started to compliment her when she pressed her hands on his cheeks shaking her head, possibly a little too fast by how her eyes scrunched tightly shut.

“You are the most beautiful man I know.”

“How come now sweetheart!” One of the gentleman laughed and moved forward to touch MC’s shoulder when Sebastian appeared to his side.

“Sir I have a phone call for you at the bar, please come with me.” The man gave Sebastian a tired smile, but followed. James nodded his thanks before turning back to MC.

“You’re just too… beautiful.”

“Shall we retire to the bedroom?” James brushed her hair out of her face, her eyes were so large and unfocused as she leaned forward resting her forehead against his shoulder, “I’ll take that as a yes, up we g-” Something warm brushed against his neck and was following up his pulse. MC was lightly kissing him. The heat traveled and built up in his chest as his heart starting pounding. “This really isn’t the place sweet little Robin, let’s get you to go lie down in our room shall we?” James didn’t really want her to stop, in almost hurt not to turn his head and return the affection, but the jealous gaze they were getting by men he hoped to have secrets of did not add to the mood for him. He could almost see how MC would try to hide her face and her embarrassment finding out she did this come morning. 

MC rose her face away from his neck and leaned forward gently kissing the corner of his mouth as if missing before she leaned away, swaying slightly. “Alright, I shall escort you, thank you for entertaining MC for a while.” Her slender hands gently framed his face keeping him from turning to look at the company they held. She looked at him with such determination his heart felt like it would explode. In a quick rush her nose squished against him as she gave him a loud smacking ‘MMMMWAH!’ Her giggles burst forth at his surprised expression. James tried to keep from chuckling with her as she laid her head on his chest. It felt like no time at all before her giggles gave way to soft snores. Gently James wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and started his swaying walk towards their bedroom as if he was trying to dance his sleeping Princess a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James/MC  
> 3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss   
> 8\. Seductive kiss   
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157254608092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a


	5. Mycroft/MC 21 kiss

MC smiled as Mycroft took her hand gently, ushering her into the awaiting car after the play was over. “MC!” Audrey called out from where the rest of the cast spoke in whispered tones, “are you coming to the after party?” Her voice carried over the enthusiastic calls asking for her to come.

“Where?” MC turned calling out. Mycroft didn’t let go, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand as she waited while Audrey confirmed with the group.

“It’s going to be at Edgar’s!”

“What do you think Mycroft?” She felt like she was nearly vibrating with excitement riding the energy of the awesome show.

“Of course! How could I even dare to deny a lady the company of her friends?” His small was soft and gentle.

“I’ll see you guys there!” Mycroft helped her get in, her skirt trying to twist around her legs. He climbed in after her and the driver pulled away slowly. MC told the driver the address before turning to Mycroft. “So-”

“You were splendid. Your acting was on point, you honestly believed you were Cinderella. What an interesting psychological take on Cinderella being the antagonist and protagonist.. though the director missed multiple ways they could’ve veered from the standard story. But you looked amazing and it was like someone I didn’t know was on that stage. Your so called leading man however-” Mycroft started rambling but this was where his brow furrowed and he waved his hands helplessly looking for his words.

“I thought Edgar did wonderfully as well,” MC patted his hand, scooting just a little closer to him.

“Driver can you turn right up here and park the car?” The driver nodded, but MC tugged on his sleeve, her face skewed in confusion.

“We don’t want to get there before your friends.” Mycroft relaxed next to her.

“Okay,” MC leaned into him, “but did you see the way Edgar commanded the stage it was like he was an actual Prince!”

“He seemed nervous and fidgety. He really seemed a little lost up there if you ask me.”

“Mycroft!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to come across mean, it’s just… he didn’t seem like he wanted to be up there until the finale when he kissed you.” Mycroft brushed his thumb against her bottom lip.

“He likes you.”

“He was acting.”

“He likes you. He’s a terrible actor, the only thing that was genuine about his performance was how much he wanted to sweep you up and take you away.”

“Mycroft..”

“You know I’m right.”

“I think you’ve been around too many bad guys and it might be clouding your judgement.” Mycroft chuckled at her, wrapping an arm around her back, placing it just above her hip. He pulled her closer to him, seat belts straining.

“You know I’m right. He likes you, and he got to kiss you.” Mycroft’s warm brown eyes seemed hungry as he looked down at her. He lifted her chin and his lips pressed gently against hers. MC felt like she was melting against him when he pulled away to take a quick breath. His eyes flickered open for a moment, she turned placing her cheek against his hand. The next moment his hand moved to behind her head pulling her towards him, the sudden crash of his mouth back on her drew a surprised squeak. The more Mycroft enveloped her with his warm, the more she forgot where they were, only the feel of his jacket, his lips, how warm he was against her.

It was over too quick as he pulled away, still not letting go. “Let’s get you to that party, but I want to be clear with you. This is for you. I don’t want to share you with them, but I will. I want you to understand me MC, and I don’t particularly care for sharing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft/MC  
> 21\. Jealous Kiss  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157254608092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a


	6. Sherlock/MC 6 & 10 kiss

MC tapped her foot checking her watch. The train would be leaving pretty soon, still no Sherlock in sight. She wrapped her arms around herself and gave a little reassuring squeeze. He would be here soon right? She had told him the other week that she would be leaving. The happy giddy feeling of starting a new project did little to offset the way it felt like she was trembling apart. Sherlock had been wrapped up in another case that she wondered sometimes if he did hear her. She tried to bring it up the other day as well but he was in hurry wanting to close the case.

Maybe they were drifting apart. MC nervously chewed at the inside of her cheek, she was starting to pace. She lifted up her phone and checked again, no missed texts, no missed calls. She dialed again, once again the phone went straight to voicemail. There was no reason to leave another voicemail yet. She hung up as the warning that the train would soon be leaving came on overhead. 

A deep breath and she turned to get on and get to her seat. She would call him after the train started moving.

“Giving up already?”

MC’s mouth hung wide as she turned and saw Sherlock. He looked very calm, a small smile played on his lips. “I was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it.”

“Course I would the train doesn’t take off for a few more minutes.”

“You’re cutting it pretty close.” The tension still hadn’t left her shoulders, but her chest felt a little lighter now that he was there.

“There was a lot of stuff I left to last minute, but don’t worry I took care of it.”

“Well then I guess this is.. good bye.”

“Good bye?”

The final warning rang overhead. MC rushed forward, grabbing Sherlock’s collar and pulling him down. Panic fluttered, she didn’t want to try and chase down a train, she probably wouldn’t make it. Her lips brushed against his in a quick kiss. “I wish we had more time, but I got to get on. I’ll call you Sherlock.” She eagerly kissed him again, wanting to remember just how warm and soft his kisses were before she raced onto the train. 

“MC!”

Hurriedly she took her seat, a soft sad smile to herself. It wouldn’t be too long and she could probably take some vacation to come back and visit. With her eyes closed she thought about the shocked look on his face as she took off, if only he had gotten there sooner. Someone sat down next to her with a hard thud.

“Why’d you rush off like that?” 

“Sherlock? What are you doing?” Her eyes shot wide and looked at the scrunched up face of Sherlock who seemed perplexed himself. At her question he held up his ticket.

“I’m going with you? Have to say it took some time to get everything in order for us to do this, and that case took up far too much time… if only John didn’t muddle things up I would’ve been able to help them catch the guy within the same day as the crime.”

“You’re coming with?” Sherlock looked at her patiently.

“Of course I am, why did you think I was taking so long getting to the train?”

“I thought, maybe, you forgot?”

“Forgot? MC, I could never forget anything you said. Just this morning you mixed up your words when you asked Mikah if he would like breakfast. You said ‘bacon and eggs’ which is normally said ‘eggs and bacon’, which seemed to throw Mikah off. He turned to you and asked you to repeat yourself, but instead of doing so just offered him breakfast. ‘I made breakfast you should have some, you’re a growing boy after all.’ I will never forget one thing you’ve ever said.”

MC tried not to chuckle but the thought that Sherlock remembered with such accurate memory made her happy. “I am sorry I doubted you.”

“I am sorry I made you worry.” Sherlock’s fingers ran through her hair as she turned to face him. His lips softly pressed on hers before deepening sending warmth chasing away the remnants of stress and worry, he pulled back and kissed her forehead gently. “They’ll be coming to check tickets soon, I wonder if we left them out if they’d leave us alone.” Sherlock muttered as he reached for MCs bag to pull her ticket out, of course he knew exactly where it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock/MC  
> 6\. “I’m sorry” kiss   
> 10\. “Goodbye” kiss   
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157254608092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a


	7. Sebastian/MC 11 kiss

To say mistakes were made would be an understatement. MC’s fists hurt, and even in the dark she could guess the knuckles were raw from pounding on the lid. After having ditched Sebastian she found herself kidnapped and in some sort of chest. The words outside were too muffled, and occasionally someone would pound on the outside of it probably warning her to shut up. Not that she could hear. It hadn’t been too long, but the thought and worry about oxygen had passed her mind. Was she hyperventilating from fear? Or worse.

The muttering outside of the chest fell silent for a just a moment before angry shouts and the sound of gun shots seem to rumble all around her. A heavy thud as something fell across the top of the lid. MC held her breath, straining to hear what was happening outside. More silence, and then she heard the dragging noise of something being slid off. As she heard the rattling of the lock on the chest being messed with she started slamming her palm on the lid, she very much wanted it open. 

The lid fell back, MC took a large lungful of fresh air and felt the heat of tears welling up in her eyes as she looked on the desperate face of Sebastian, his strikingly green eyes softening as he looks at her. The reason she ran away from him was because he turned her down, because he wanted her to be with James. MC sat up and turned her head to look around. “Don’t.” His hands grasped the side of her face, holding her still. He looked her up and down, MC knew her clothes were haphazard, she could feel the sting of scrapes against the back of her hands, but all in all she was unharmed. As Sebastian saw she was fine his shoulders relaxed a little. 

MC moved to pull away from him and stand up, when he lurched forward. His lips crashing on hers, MC felt heat rush up her body at the surprising urgency of the kiss. He tried to pull away but came back down with more kisses and slowly they petered out. Breathlessly he laid one more kiss on the top of her head before pressing his forehead to hers. “Thank god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian/MC  
> 11\. "I almost lost you" kiss  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157254608092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a


	8. Sebastian/MC Cinnabon Latte

MC didn’t even realize there was someone else under the shelter until she was done shaking her head, trying to unstick her wet hair from her face. It was coming down harder now than when she had initially left. The cloudy raining day had turned into something a little more ominous, and even though it was usually crowded along the street during this time of day, it was abandoned in by those in search of shelter. 

The other person sat on the bench hunched over, they hadn’t even glanced her way. MC tried to stand as far away from them as possible, she kept an eye on them as she checked her phone. Maybe there was someone who could come and pick her up? In a moment of hesitation she stashed her phone back into her pocket, there was no use bothering anyone, the bus would probably be by in the same amount of time it would take her to get someone there. 

The person seemed to be messing with something inside their coat. MC’s shoulders tensed as she turned to give them her undivided attention. Wait- she knew that coat. "Sebastian?“ Her voice croaked. She frowned, the cold wet rain was seeping through her layers. It would be a bad idea if she got sick now. In a few weeks was opening night for the newest play she was involved in. Sebastian straightened slightly and turned his head towards her. His green eyes zeroed in on her with a focus that didn’t quiet match the easy going expression he had.

“MC?”

“What are you doing out here?” The gravel crunched and gritted beneath her shoe and she got closer to him. 

“I was out doing some errands and I got distracted…” his voice trailed off as Sebastian looked down.

“Distracted with what?” MC sat down next to him, she didn’t want to admit it but it was quiet warmer next to him. Like he was a little mini furnace.

“Mrow~” MC froze staring at Sebastian. "Mrooooooow~“ 

“Sebastian?” She leaned in peering closer as he opened up his jacket a little where she could see four kittens squirming and nuzzling against him.

“I found them in a box… and it was soaked through. The box didn’t hold up and the blanket in there with them wasn’t warm enough so…”

“Are you taking them back to Moriarty’s?” She reached in, hand brushing against his gently, to scratch the head of one of them.

“Jack’s coming.” His voice was calm as he leaned back so she could better see them. 

“Need someone to hold one?” She watched as they struggled to find some space where they weren’t stepping on each other.

“You’re cold.” 

“My hands yes, but I’m sure I’m warm under my jacket like you are.” MC smiled at him.

Sebastian glanced at her for a long time before her took one kitten out and helped get it cradled on one side in her coat, then he produced another one. 

"Two?“ She marveled at the careful way he handled them and how they seemed to trust Sebastian as he moved them. He nodded at her question and then scooted closer. One of his arms helping cradle the two he held, and the other he draped over her shoulders. MC felt heat sprawl across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, she took a moment to side eye him, but he didn’t look back at her. 

She leaned into him, feeling his arm tighten and the heat generating off of him. It didn’t seem like it was that long before a car pulled up. When she heard it approaching Sebastian’s arm quickly retracted. "Do you need a ride?“ 

"Oh,” She blinked at him a few times, “thank you!”

The car pulled to a stop in front of them, the passenger side window rolling down, “ya getting in or not?” Jack hollered out. Sebastian held the door open as MC scooted in. Sebastian sat down right next to her, relaxing the hold on his jacket and letting the kittens wiggle a little more, peeking out. MC followed his example.

Jack laughed peering into his review mirror, “Looks like Sebastian’s picked up five stray kittens today.”

She squished her face at him, “There are four kittens?”

Jack shrugged pulling away from the curb, “I know what I said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian/MC  
> Cinnabon Latte: Stormy Day  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157425548987/swinging-at-the-cafe-mini-fic


	9. James/MC Cinnabon Latte

It was the middle of a rainy spell. The sky hadn’t really come out in days, when it wasn’t raining it was overcast. Even though it was mid-spring it was getting hard to keep from feeling lethargic. James mood was growing darker and darker and starting to snap at everyone around him no matter what was going on. He searched his mansion looking for the one thing that brought light into his life at the moment. But she was nowhere to be found. “MC?” His tone was playful, but he was having trouble keeping his impatience from being obvious on his face.

“James.” Sebastian slipped behind and in step with James as he continued his search.

“Not now.”

“But MC-“ James stopped immediately and spun on his oldest and dearest friend. 

“And?”

“She would like you to put this on and follow me…” Sebastian held out a blindfold. It was a surprise? His face softened and excitement warmed him up. Course it was a surprise, she wouldn’t just go missing for no reason.

James followed the instructions and placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. It felt like it was taking forever, and he knew they had gone around in a few circles, it was his home. He knew all the corners and the creaks of the floor beneath his shoes. Finally they approached the door to the backyard. He could hear the wind whistling through the cracks and the tapping of the rain in the window panes. Why would they be going outside? But he trusted MC. As he followed Sebastian outside there was a flutter of an umbrella opening up over him.

“Jack.” James smiled, listening as another set of steps thudded in the yard with his and Sebastian’s. 

Suddenly Sebastian stopped, “Okay so this is tricky,” he took James’s hand off of his shoulder and held on as he instructed James to ‘step up’. There shouldn’t have been anything to step up on? He did so anyway. Slowly he worked his way up a few wooden steps. Doing so the soft noise of rainfall on the umbrella stopped. 

He felt the brush of her skirt against his shins before he felt the arms wrap around him, or the warmth of her lips brush his. “MC.” 

“Okay, take off the blind fold.” Her beaming face was the first thing he saw, the next was the pavilion surrounded by flowers of various varieties and colours. 

“Jack helped me pull this off.” MC leaned in, smiling brightly at the surprised expression on his face. “Figured with how grey it’s been lately you’d appreciate a place with a lot of colour.”

“We could just have had a painting brought in.” His arms easily wrapped around her, pulling her against him tightly.

“True, but really, don’t they just glow against the gloomy atmosphere?”

“I have to say I am looking at something incredibly beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James/MC  
> Cinnabon Latte: Stormy Day  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157425548987/swinging-at-the-cafe-mini-fic


	10. Sherlock/MC Honeyspice Latte

“Sherlock! Sherlock! Sherlock!” MC was trembling as she came up the stairs, rushing him.

“MC?” Sherlock barely had time to set his violin down before she was throwing her arms around him. “You’re trembling, you don’t seem to be physically hurt but your heart is racing and you are in obvious panic. You received some bad news? Why don’t we make some tea and calm down?”

“Sherlock, I can’t. I just found out, my parents are in town and coming here.” He froze.

“We could turn the lights off and pretend we’re not here.”

“That’s not it Sherlock. I was talking to them on the phone was I was shopping and I ran into Mycroft… your parents are in town too. Mycroft is bringing them by later!”

Sherlock froze, “let’s get Moriarty of the phone, it’s time to fake our deaths.” He gave a stern nod.

“Sherlock I’m serious! We need to set this place up for company.”

“I was serious.” 

“Sherlock…” 

“I’ll get John on the phone so he can come help clean up, you go to making tea, let Mikah know and he can go run down to the shop and pick up some treats. I’ll see if Lestrade could distract them for a bit.” Sherlock was already dialing and started to pick up things and move them. Muttering occasionally, and wondering out loud if that was appropriate for MC’s parent’s to see. Skull? Yes. Gun… probably not? 

MC went to the kitchen and Mikah passed her a small cup of tea to calm her down while he went to the store, he was already in the process of making tea, all she had to do was finish it.

Her pulse had come down to a normal rhythm before she got a text from her mom, they were about 10 minutes away. Sherlock stormed down the stairs. “Lestrade is useless! Can’t distract them at all, they’ll be here in 7 minutes and 32-31-30 seconds!” 

“Okay Sherlock, Mikah should be back with the treats, help me carry the tea upstairs?” Now that Sherlock was anxious MC felt a pang of guilt, she didn’t mean to freak him out like that. It wouldn’t do them any good to have them both panicking. 

When they came upstairs MC had to stair in amazement, it looked so professional. The chaos that she had seen when she was last up here was gone. Maybe they would be able to pull this off? Sherlock was trying hard to shut his bedroom door when MC came up to him and gave him a reassuring kiss, which grew deeper as his breathing became less erratic and more deliberate. 

The door bell rang. 

“We could still try that fake our deaths and continue this?”

“Come on Sherlock, we can face this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock/MC   
> Honeyspice Latte: Meeting the Parents  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157425548987/swinging-at-the-cafe-mini-fic


	11. James/MC Turtle Mocha

MC sighed, gazing out the window of her small flat. It was harder than she thought to move for the job. It wasn’t supposed to be forever, but it was sure starting to feel that way. She flipped through her photos again staring at that face there, staring into his amber eyes, remember the way he smelled of chyper, and how much she missed him. It had only been a few weeks but it was gnawing away at her. The recording of this season was turning into a nightmare and the worse the days got the more she longed to have him there next to her. 

Bzzt~!

A text message came through:

__  
**James** : Thinking of me?  
**MC** : It’s hard not to thinking about the one you love.  
**James** : Good, do you like the apartment?  
**MC** : I really do, it was really sweet of you to get me in here, but it really wasn’t necessary, there was nothing wrong with the apartment they had for me. I would’ve been fine.  
**James** : I know you would’ve been, but it would’ve done terrible things to my health worrying about you with a security team I don’t know or trust.  
**MC** : lol  
**James** : Hm?  
**MC** : You’re so cute when you’re being silly  


She waited, but there was no reply. A few minutes passed as she paged through some other apps waiting and hoping for the next text. Finally as she was about to give up the phone went off again.

__  
**James** : I’m sending you a surprise  
**MC** : A surprise?  
**James** : Of course! Don’t want you getting bored away from me.  
**MC** : I hope you didn’t go through too much trouble L  
**James** : Of course not! Now it should be there any minute from what I’ve heard. Let me know the instant it arrives.  


MC jumped up and started pacing. She hardly had to wait before there was a knock, peeking through the peep hole she could see the blue petals. “That’s so sweet!” She opened the door and greeted the poor delivery man who was nearly buried under the armful of blue roses.

“Thank you for bringing them! Please come in and set them down!” MC got out of their way, happiness was bubbling inside her just looking at them, a reminder of James. 

“Okay, now that my arms are empty.” The delivery man straightened his suit after placing the flowers down, he turned and there were the same warm eyes MC had been staring at earlier.

“James?!” 

“Now that they’re empty I can finally do this.” James easily swept her up, the bubbles from a moment ago bursted in giggle fits as MC clung to him. 

“I don’t understand!”

“Well I was going to have Sebastian carry the flowers but I wanted you all to myself.”

“No I mean, what are you doing here?”

“I’m in town for business, mind having a roommate for a few days, weeks, however long?”

“You know, I have been finding myself incredibly lonely as of late.” MC’s voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned into him.

James pulled her closer and placed a kiss a top of her head. “I think I can fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James/MC   
> Turtle Mocha: Long Distance Relationship  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157425548987/swinging-at-the-cafe-mini-fic


	12. Jack London Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to change up the POV and tried the first part in first person

It was one thing to be late getting out and running after everyone else as they left. It’s another to be completely alone in the theater after rehearsal. I had been so engrossed with making notes in my script while the memory of the rehearsal was fresh in my mind. I had jotted down questions and proposal ideas on how to do scenes based on how I thought my character would feel at that point. I kept absent mindedly waving my hand every time the motion sensor turned the lights out. How many times had I done that? It was my growling stomach that made me aware that I had loitered for a little too long. Perhaps Lucci’s would still be open and I could go and sit down there and enjoy some tea and finish making notes? I groped my purse trying to locate my phone to double check the time, or check how late Lucci’s was open. When I didn’t find it I dumped the purse out on my dresser, still no sign of it. It took a moment before I realized I brought it out on stage with me. It was probably still out there. 

The dressing room door creaked and groaned objectively as I slunk out into the dark hallway. My shoes clanked loudly on the floor, bit by bit the lights turned on as I entered different sections. My ears strained for any noise whatsoever: a janitor, another costar, the director, a stagehand, anyone. Instead all I heard was the ringing of silence in my ear. I pushed open the door to stage left, it was dimly lit by some lights across the edge of the stage. I stopped looking at them. Normally everything is turned off. There typically wasn’t anything left on unless someone was working in here. Still, there was no noise. I crept along towards where I had kept my items during rehearsal. No phone. I started to look around, maybe it got kicked or moved. The tension of the dark stage was pressing on me, my chest tightened and my breathing became shallow. 

I knelt down checking under a table when I heard something clatter off on the other side of the stage. “Hello?” I called out. No answer. There was a soft muffled noise somewhere out in the seats cutting through the silence. “Hello?” I moved out onto the stage to gaze out, I saw a tiny little light in the middle of the aisle. My eyes felt drawn to it. Somehow my phone got kicked off stage and out there, the noise was someone calling me while it was on vibrate. Carefully I went and picked it up, ‘blocked number’. 

I didn’t answer it and waited for it to stop. Eventually the call ended and my phone turned off, just as I heard the muffled sound of my voicemail box behind me. A quick turn and all I could see was a tall figure with long blond hair, wearing a dark cloak and the mask from the play. “Edgar?”

He gave me a wide toothy grin, “nope.” A hand shot out of the opening of the cloak and grabbed my wrist. Panic squeezed my heart as I screamed struggling to wrench away. He snickered watching me struggle. He wrapped the other arm around me and held me tight against him. “Where you trying to run off to?”   
I stomped down hard on his foot loosening his grip so I could start running. There were a few things still in my dressing room, but I just kept running. There was a loud thumping in my ears, I wasn’t sure if it was my heart or the guy running after me. I had never realized how well I knew the theater house until I ran it blind, rushing towards the main doors. As soon as I stepped out another pair of arms caught me and I screamed.

“Woah! Woah! MC? Hey now are you okay?” I turned in the arms facing a pair of soft and concerned amber eyes. Professor James Moriarty.

“Ther-there’s someone-” I leaned as far back as I could looking back into the theater.

“Now, now,” James reassuringly rubbed my back, pulling me closer to him. I held on, feeling exactly how scared I was, trembling against him, “why don’t we go and get something to eat while you calm down. I’m sure there was no one there.”

“There was!” My voice raised in panic, “they grabbed me!”

James frowned, “this is serious, we should go check it out.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to.”

“Why don’t I go get your purse and then give you a ride home?”

“Thank you.” The adrenaline rush was slowing down and I was starting to feel dizzy. Carefully I moved to get in the care with Sebastian’s help and watched as James went inside.

~

“Jack!” James called out, glaring out into the darkness, holding MC’s bag at his side.

“Here~” he called out, a goofy grin plastered on.

“You were only supposed to come in and check on the camera’s.”

“But this worked out didn’t it?” Jack peered at the bag in James’s clutches, “you know she is pretty adorable when she’s terrified. I think I’d like to see that expression in better light.” James gave Jack a tight lipped smile, “I’m just kidding!” Jack raised his hands in defense. “I’m about done here, I’ll meet you guys at home later.”

“No more horsing around Jack, and stay away from MC. Art consultants are so hard to find nowadays.” James shot the warning over his shoulder as he rushed to continue comforting MC leaving Jack grinning alone.

“’Stay away’?” Jack chuckled to himself, “not likely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack request   
> London Fog: Escape  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157425548987/swinging-at-the-cafe-mini-fic


	13. Jack/MC 25 Kiss

The night wind was cold and stung against MC as Jack dragged her along in his dead run. She didn’t hear anyone chasing them, but she trusted Jack to know better. The party was long behind them, she wondered if James still stood where she had left him. Jack had told her to go to the party with James, but when he leaned in to kiss to her Jack’s hand was around her wrists and they were running. Shouts behind them, and she thought she caught a glimpse of anger on Sebastian’s face, but here they were. 

Their footsteps crunched on the gravel, “Jack I think we’re far enough away.” MC was able to get out between gasps for air. These shoes were not meant for running. 

“We’ll never be far enough away.” Jack’s back was to her, but she could hear the strain in his voice. At least he slowed down, still MC had trouble the few more blocks Jack pulled her along. Her wrists aching as his grip didn’t lessen. 

“Jack you’re hurting me.” Finally he stopped and turned to face her. His red eyes looked like they were on fire with how alert he was. He tried to keep his focus on her, but she could see how nervous he was with how they darted up the road behind them. He released her wrists only to wrap his arms around her. 

“We should keep going.”

“Why? Let’s just go back and explain to Professor Moriarty. I’m sure he’d be happy for you because you’re his friend.” MC placed her hands on either side of his face, she gave him a reassuring smile. He only looked down at her in awe before it sunk into a cruel sneer.  
Carefully he placed his hands over hers. “MC,” he leaned down resting his forehead on hers, “you really are just a little naïve rabbit aren’t you? Whatever Moriarty wants, he gets.” The tight knot in her stomach turns tighter as the warning sunk in.

“Okay then, does that mean you don’t want to be together for the sake of your friend?”

Jack burst out laughing, “If that was the case you think I would’ve hauled you out of there? No, I just… I couldn’t stand Moriarty touching you. I lo- I am looking out for you MC, and I just can’t bare the idea of it being someone else but me to…” his eyes wandered down to her lips, “but this is Moriarty. We would never be able to stop running, and that’s no…” He sighed.

“You’ve been protecting me since you were assigned my bodyguard, you’ve been with me through a lot of things, been supporting me. We can make this work.” MC wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Jack wrapped his arms around her, she could feel his heat seeping in, chasing away the bitter cold that had been stinging.

Jack leaned down and for the first time it wasn’t a rough kiss, it was tender and fleeting. Pulling strength all the way down, MC realized she would be willing to face the world with him.

When he pulled away there was a deep frown, MC touched his face in confusion. “Hey Sebastian, would you give me an hour head start while you take her back?” A cold hand fell on MC’s shoulder.

“….sure.” 

With that one syllable Jack started running, leaving her behind to become in tangled in Sebastian’s arms, watching him as he took off, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian/MC   
> 25\. "We Can Never be Together" kiss   
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157254608092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a


	14. Jack/MC 221B Academy AU confession

School had long since let out at 221B Academy. MC stood where the note had asked her to go. The note was from someone who said they were a big fan and needed to talk to her, honestly it made her nervous. Anxiety washed over in repeated waves, growing in intensity the less people she saw and heard. The note asked if she would wait there for such a long time. It all seemed very over the top. She wondered who could’ve left the message for her to find. 

She double checked, it had her name on it, and it wasn’t exactly in any handwriting she recognized. Carefully she folded it shut and placed it back in her pocket. The location was still in the courtyard, however the exact location that she was to wait at didn’t seem to have a good view of the gate or the main areas where students would hang out. The sun starting to get lower, with the changing of the seasons they were seeing less and less daytime, and while normally she loved the way it cast a warm glow on her surroundings during her walk home this time there was a weird tension to it. Perhaps, though, it was just her nerves.

“Okay, I think the coast is clear.” MC jumped at the strange voice as a tall boy stepped out of the bushes nearby, his red eyes darting all around. His pale brown almost blond hair tied back looking neat compared to the leaves and sticks that clung to his school uniform. Jack Stillman. She gave a sigh of relief; at least it wasn’t someone she didn’t know. 

“Jack!” She smiled at him, reaching into her pocket, “is this from you?” Jack reached out, grabbing her arm, a large mischievous grin.

“Yep, but let’s not talk about this here, come on.” He tugged on her, dragging her through the bushes and rushed to the side of the building. The way his hold on her directed which way she went, when she went, and when she stopped was not perfect. It was hurting her arm to be jostled in such a manner. Every time she opened her mouth to complain he spun on her with a demanding hush. 

Eventually she found them on the roof. Jack peered around every corner twice before he seemed to be satisfied. MC gasped to catch her breath, “Jack?”

“Sorry about that MC, I just didn’t want us to be disturbed by the rest of your fanclub.”

“Fanclub?”

He waved her question away, “don’t even worry about it. Now it’s just the two of us.” Jack gave her a wicked smile as he approached her. The setting sun making his eyes seem to glow red as MC backed away with each step. He kept coming, keeping the same distance from her until her back hit a wall and she gasped in surprise. 

Suddenly his strides were longer and the gap was closed in moments. MC felt her heart pounding in her throat. Jack had never made her feel like this before, was she excited to be alone with him too? 

“MC…” his voice was low. She glanced up at him, jumping only a little when he placed in hands on either side of her, giving her nowhere to go. The smile that had been there on Jack faded into something softer, almost like a frown. “I don’t want you to be scared of me, but I need to you know… I like you. It hurts to be away from you… sorry that didn’t come out right.” Jack sighed, closing his eyes.

MC watched his jaw tense as he seemed to find the right words, her eyes wide wondering what he could be trying to get at. “Jack? I like being around you too, our friendship means the world to be and-“ she tried to find a way to help him get the words, find the words, he must have been wanting to express how much their time together these last few weeks had meant to him. They had been working on a project of designing the set for the latest school play together.

“No MC. No.” His hand darted from the wall to her chin, holding her still as he lowered his face to be inches from hers. He stared intently at her, “I want us to be together. I want to be your boyfriend.”


	15. James/MC "you saved me"

“No really Simon, I’m okay.” MC stepped in irregular patterns letting the brick pattern be her guide, making a dance on the cement path. The moon light shone up above brilliantly like a stage light. “The filming has been going according to schedule and the hotel they have us at is really pretty! I wish you could see it. Plenty of cute boys at the pool too.”

“Oh don’t tease MC,” Simon whined on the other end. “You know I really wish I could’ve gone with you, but this-”

“Hey, things happen. I’m just glad you’ll be able to join us in a few days.” MC took in a deep breath of the cooling air. “You should see this nature path they have here, it’s amazing during the day but I swear it’s magical at night. We’ll have to go for a walk when you get here.” 

There was a long pause, MC froze listening intently. Did the connection drop? “MC… where are you?”

“Outside?” 

“Describe exactly what’s going on.” Simon groaned came through a little muffled.

“Well, I’m outside, in a tank top and shorts, it’s nighttime, on my phone… I don’t know what el-” MC turned her head for a moment, “what was that?”

“Oh no. What was what?”

MC hushed Simon through the phone, “there was a strange noise over in the bushes… I think I’m gonna go check it out.”

“MC I really don’t have time to find a new client as awesome as you, please go back inside.”

“Don’t be such a worry wart Simon, I’m sure it’s nothing.” MC approached the strange rustling noise in the bush, adrenaline aching in her limbs as her curiousness pushed her closer. She twisted and turned trying to see what was the cause of it. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of something grey when a large creature jumped out at her snarling. MC shrieked, dropping her phone to clatter while Simon could still be heard shouting on the other end. 

“N-nice doggie… good dog-oggie.” Slowly she sunk down reaching for her phone. Simon was too far away, but maybe she could call someone else from the hotel. The gnarly hound snapped at her hand and in moments MC was sprinting back up the path. She had gone farther from the hotel that she had realized. The barking was behind her but very close, she prayed as she got closer that it would relent, but as she rushed towards the garden between the hotel and the nature walk it did not slow down. 

MC’s lungs burned and her legs wobbled a moment. White hot lightning seemed to pass through her chest as the ground suddenly came up to meet her. Her hands stung and her knees burned from catching herself as she fell. The dog was snarling and snapping at her legs as she scrambled to try and right herself. All she could see was the flashing white of its teeth when she heard a heavy flutter. A large heavy looking coat landed on the dog with a thud. It whined and pawed at the cloth.

“This is the part where I rescue the beautiful damsel.” A young man bent down and scooped her up, his silver hair shined in the moonlight. MC yelped meeting the man’s almost playful amber colored gaze. Despite how thin he looked he felt solid as she clung to him for dear life, she looked over his shoulder and watched as another man in a purple hoodie fell upon the confused dog, wrestling it to the ground. 

“What-?” MC’s voice trailed off as the stranger got them close to the building, setting her down on a patio chair.

“James Moriarty, and I know you Miss MC. But let’s take a look at those hands and knees, wouldn’t do any good to have such a lovely lady such as yourself scarred.” James’s expression quickly shifted from teasing to tender as he carefully brushed his hands over her palms, checking for cuts and scrapes while clearing away the debris from having fallen. 

“Mr. Moriarty, I-” He held his hand up pausing her as he softly caressed her knee.

“It’s Professor Moriarty, but I would love it if you would call me James. Now when I touch here does it hurt?” Their eyes locked for a moment, his smile calm and patient. The spell adrenaline had cast on MC finally draining away, leaving her aching and shaking. Her eyes welled up as her mind rushed with all the things that could’ve happened.

“MC?” 

“Prof- James,” she gave him a large smile, chocking back on the hysterical sobs that clawed at her throat, “you saved me.”


	16. Jeremy/MC Insomnia

MC held onto her cup of tea tighter, the heat slowly sinking into her hands. The blanket draped over her shoulders could only protect her so much from the late autumn breeze that pushed against her while she sat on her balcony. The chill of the cement floor was seeping through her pajamas causing her to curl in tighter on herself.

The weight and tension of lack of sleep remained despite how she had just been staring at the ceiling above her bed for the last 20 minutes. When she gave up and shot an envious glance at Jeremy who was softly snoring into his pillow before she had gone to make her tea. 

She listened to the sound of her own breathing, eyes unfocused on the space before her. The door slid open quickly, causing her to yelp a little. Jeremy stepped out, looked around a moment before he peered down through partially closed eyes at her. A pout slowly formed on his face, he left the door open as he maneuvered behind her. MC twisted and turned to watch him plopped down wrapping the comforter around them both.

With his chest pressed against her back MC smiled down at the cooling cup, listening to his breathing slow as his snores tickled the hairs on the back of her neck.


	17. Jeremy/MC Zebra Mocha

The box came with a small card. Jeremy was traveling again, and as usual he sent MC something to remind her he was thinking about her. Sometimes it was a scarf, sometimes it was a cute little accessory. This time however, as she lifted the present out of the box she couldn’t help but laugh.

Simon had been having trouble finding stuff that MC was interested in, and she had been feeling down. The hard replica of Jeremy’s arm was both heavy as well as up lifting along with the message “so you can hold my hand even when we’re far apart” written in his loopy messy handwriting. She looked around her apartment and couldn’t pick exactly where she wanted to keep it. If she kept it out in the living room it would definitely be a conversation piece. Jeremy would also see it when he arrived the following week. 

For the time being MC sat it on the coffee table. The hand was reaching out, as if in preparation for an arm wrestling contest. She shook her head and reached out, wrapping her hand around the gift’s hand as if shaking hands. She had to use both hands to comfortable hoist it up. There was a moment of temptation when she thought about resting her cheek against its palm. But the texture was gritty against her skin just picking it up. 

MC tapped a finger against her lips looking around trying to decide where to place it. She hummed and sighed. It really was a weird present. She supposed it might look okay on the bookshelf and moved to test it when she slipping on a pillow that had been knocked to the floor that had been ignored. The cast flew out of her hands and hit the floor with a loud clunk. Her heart raced rushing towards where it landed, her eyes searching over the piece hoping that it would be fine, wondering what she would have to tell Jeremy if it wasn’t.

As she worried it had cracked along the forearm, broken in two pieces. Though what wasn’t suspected was the large hallowed out pocket inside that contacted a long metal tube of sorts. MC sat down and carefully wiggled it free, the tube easily unscrewed in the middle and a pouch fell out onto her lap. The way it clinked and the dainty sounding rattles was enough to make her sigh; so much for a thoughtful gift. Jeremy was at work as Lupin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the writing prompt [ **Swinging at the Cafe prompts** ](https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/157425548987/swinging-at-the-cafe-mini-fic)


	18. Sherlock/MC London Fog

MC squinted in the summer sun when she left Simon’s office, Simon had found a few parts she thought MC would be perfect for. Now it was on MC to rehearse and get ready for the auditions. She was running through her head the various different scenes she could prepare and what exercises to get into the character’s head that she almost ran straight into Sherlock as he stepped in front of her.

His arms wrapped around her, keeping her steady as she laughed nervously. Course her mind had wandered, thank goodness it was Sherlock and not a stranger. 

“I take it that it went well?” Sherlock murmured as he placed a few light kisses to the top of her head.

“Yeah it did, but what are you doing here?” It wasn’t that she minded seeing him, it just wasn’t often that he’d come to walk her home after a meeting, not unless he was nervous about a case and wanted to make sure she was safe.

“I would like to propose a trip for the two of us to get away for the weekend, go and just be alone together. I could help you practice.” The warmth of Sherlock’s hand seeped through the back of MC’s dress while he gently caressed her. He was focusing on her that she had a hard time keeping back a smile. An excited bubbly feeling worked its way up, and urged her to nod. Still, something seemed off.

MC smirked at him, “Sherlock… is there a reason that you want to go on a trip? Outside of helping me practice?” It was always pleasant when he did help; he had such an eye for detail that she was always grateful for any and all assistance. 

“I may have ulterior motives…” Sherlock glanced to the side momentarily, “but even so, is that so wrong to want to be with you for a weekend with no John or Mikah interrupting us?” 

“No I suppose not. But-”

“Okay, let’s get going, our train leaves shortly.” Her questioning was cut off as Sherlock reached around the stairs, revealing a packed suitcase. Sherlock grabbed her hand, pulling her down the sidewalk as she tried to piece together what was going on.

As Sherlock rushed them forwards the muffled sound of Mikah’s ringtone chimed from MC’s pocket. “One second Sherlock.” MC pulled away from Sherlock, veering a little off the sidewalk so she could answer without inconveniencing anyone else passing by. Unlike Sherlock who froze where he stood, forcing people to walk around him while they grumbled. 

“MC wait! What if it’s a trick by M? What if they stole Mikah’s phone? You should call him back after we’re already on the train and thus harder to compromise our time together.” Sherlock rushed his words, but the determination in his eyes had her wondering.

“But if that is the case what if they have Mikah?” Weirder things had happened, but still that seemed farfetched but just in case Sherlock was right she had to be careful. “Hello?” She had swiped to answer the phone regardless of Sherlock’s protesting groan.

“Hey MC… hate to bother you, but have you seen Sherlock? He promised he’d help clean today and I can’t find him. Do you know if he had a case?”

MC glanced at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow, but he did not look at her. He had his head tilted forward as he looked down. She raised a finger to her lips and tapped, weighing her options. As soon as she was ready for auditions it would be hectic, she wouldn’t be able to see Sherlock too much. But a promise is a promise. “You know Mikah, it must of slipped his mind. We’re on our way back. Should I pick up a pair of cleaning gloves my size?”

“Huh? You’re going to help? What do you mean ‘slipped his mind’?”

“Well this is the great Sherlock Holmes, Mikah. Sherlock and I will be home soon.” Mikah muttered a thanks, letting MC go and tend to the pout on her boyfriend. A tender kiss brought his eyes flickering open to focus on her.

“I’m sorry I tried to trick you.” His hand pushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear. 

“You really will need to help me this weekend with practicing, but first we go help Mikah with cleaning.”

“Thank you MC.”

She shook her head. “No thanks necessary. I look forward to getting to spend some time with my favorite boys and my boyfriend.” Sherlock pulled the suitcase as he followed MC back in the direction they had just come from, he had nodded with a soft smile on his face. “Though I did have my heart set on a get away with you… promise me we’ll do that one of these day?” MC stopped to face him. 

“I promise, MC.”

“Thank you, and remember, no trying to escape your promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock/MC  
> London Fog: Escape  
> Swinging at the Cafe Prompts


	19. James/MC “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

There were not enough hours in a day, and MC was feeling the effects of such. She had barely gotten home from a strenuous rehearsal for a musical that morning to discover that James would be playing host that night to some interesting individuals he would like to network with for more legitimate businesses. He had been trying for her, at least that she had seen.

But the sore muscles and the sluggish way she found herself moving had MC wondering if James would be alright if she sat this one out, supporting his change in spirit. However, he had already gone ahead with Jack to set things up. She had taken the dress box from her changing room set it in James’s room, she really wanted to take a shower to relieve some of the tension from her muscles. However the hot water only could do so much. MC leaned her head against the wall, willing the muscles in her back and legs to relax without dropping her to the floor. The shower head set up to the highest pressure she could get it.

The idea of dancing later with James, while it did make her feel warm, it also filled her gut with chilling dread. At least tomorrow was more focusing on the lines, the singing, and less on the dances for the musical. She only needed to make it through the night.

Even so, she had no idea how much time had passed when she turned off the water, only that she resembled a lobster when she caught her reflection. She dried off to be best of her ability, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. Getting ready for James’s party.

His room felt chilly in comparison as she strode across it to the bed where the box waited. She dropped her towel and sat down onto the soft mattress she temporarily lost her balance. For a moment she contemplated laying down, but her curiosity got the better of her. Inside the box was a lovely lavender gown. The soft silky feeling of the material made her smile, thinking of how it would feel so soothing. It would probably flow beautiful when James spun her on the dance floor.

At this thought she did lean back, laying on the bed. Anxiety was tensing up her shoulders and back. She was not looking forward to the party, and it was starting to consume her thoughts. MC sighed, mentally scolding herself. She needed to rethink, refocus, and the mental image of James smiling at her, the warmth of his hand through the dress as he held her. His hand in hers.

It all very calming, so much that MC didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she heard a familiar voice whisper directly into her ear, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?“

"James!” MC jerked away, feeling the complaining feeling in her muscles as she pulled the blankets around her to give her some sense of being covered. “Sorry I guess rehearsal had me more tired than I had anticipated.”

“You didn’t answer my question little kitten.” James was sitting very close to her, leaning forward and blocking her path as she tried to roll and get up. “I called Sebastian when it was closer to when I would expect you… however when he described the situation you were in I decided it was best if I came and woke up sleepy beauty instead of him… so.. why exactly where you naked in my bed without me?” He ran a hand over her hair.

MC felt the heat crawl up her neck and over her entire face. How much had Sebastian seen? The thought was mildly nauseating, she would have to apologize as soon as she thought she could look him in the eyes again. “I was feeling sore and tired from rehearsal, so I took a shower to get my muscles to relax in preparation for your party tonight… I guess I fell asleep.” Despite feeling embarrassed and not wanting to look him in the face MC found herself leaning towards the warmth of him.

“I see, lay down.” Out of the corner of her eye she could see him smile. She had questions, but in her hesitation to comply to the orders James was already pulling on her to assist in making her lay down. Once she was flat on her stomach there was a tiny spark as she felt James finger trail from the small of her back up.

“What are you doing?” MC started to sit up, finding James’s hand keeping her down.

“Just enjoying the view before I start.” She was going to ask what when she was given her answer in the form of a message. James’s hands moved, rubbing and working along her tired back. “Now I can only do a little as we’re expected, but once we get home tonight I’ll give you all the attention you need. I can also get a trained massage therapist for you tomorrow, all you need to do is ask.”

“Thank you James.” She started relaxing a little more, not just thanks for the warmth he was kneading into her back, but the fact he was also trying to support her as she was him. They were a team, she just had to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James/MC  
> “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> Dialogue Prompt


	20. Jack/MC “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

MC smiled politely while inching away from the stranger. The evening had started out pleasant enough; she had hoped that it would continue as such. Moriarty and Moran were out of town, meaning Jack was free to be out in public with her without fear of repercussion. They had gone to a gallery opening, even though art consultant was just a cover for him, she had to smile at the way Jack simmered down while describing the way certain pieces of art made him feel. However, she had no idea where he was currently, and this guy wasn’t taking hints. 

“If you did have a date here, why would he have left you alone?” He stepped close to her again, sliding his hand along the back of her bared shoulders, making a move to pull her closer. MC moved to step out of his reach again when he yelped. She jumped at the loud noise, stumbling as an arm slinked around her hips, pulling her away from the man. Her arms moved up to push away from the stranger, hesitating when she looked into familiar dark red eyes. Though instead of loving, they had a dangerous glint to them. 

She glanced back at the guy who was clamping his hand over the one that had been touching her. Despite his tight grip a small amount of blood trickled down, dripping from his finger tips. “Ouch! Sorry about that, who know these little skewers were so sharp?” Jack held up a tiny one that she had seen being used on some of the hor d'oeuvres trays. “Come on love, let’s let the gentleman go to the first aid.” He was already maneuvering her away from the scene the man was starting to cause. It was terrible trying to keep up, but every time she stumbled Jack held her tighter, keeping her on her feet.

The hallways soon stopped having paintings on them, and it didn’t take MC too long to realize that they had gotten to an employees only location. There were shouts far away, MC turned her head to look behind them just as Jack quickly pulled them into a janitor’s closet. Quietly shutting the door behind them. He listened for a bit, a finger raised to his lips silencing MC. Heat rose on the back of her neck, but she kept quiet. Though a raised finger wouldn’t stop her from scowling at him.

When he finally straightened up with a relieved sigh MC stepped as close as possible to him, poking him in his chest, scolding him in a hushed tone, “have you lost your damn mind!? Are you trying to get the police called here? You could get in some serious trouble Jack, there were many ways you could’ve handled that better.” His face was blank as she berated him, when she finally took a moment to breathe Jack grabbed her arms and turned around. Trapping her between him and the door.

“Admittedly, watching someone else touch you may have caused me to lose my mind. But I know just how to find it.” Jack smirked as leaned down and started to gently lay light kisses across her shoulders, despite MC pushing against him. As he reached her neck, she wondered if that would be enough to get him to step back and give her some breathing room. His movement was not impeded though as he nipped at her windpipe, and continued along the other shoulder. “Much better.” He murmured, finally pulling back. 

“Dammit Jack.” MC glared up at him, the heat had changed from one that made her eyes hard to one that made it hard to talk firmly. 

“Perhaps it’s time for a change of scenery?” Jack offered her his arm, putting on all the charm of a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack/MC  
> “Have you lost your damn mind!?”   
> Dialogue Prompt


	21. Jeremy/MC “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Jeremy had to chuckle at how MC smoothed down the swim suit cover for the third time since leaving the car. It was still the two of them as they approached the main estate of James Moriarty. He understood she was anxious about the idea of being around the ’M’ crew, especially with a thief that had yet again managed to find himself not in their good graces on her arm. Not that those three knew anything about that. No, Jeremy found himself in the more dangerous role this evening as Miss MC’s Loulou, her boyfriend.

The invitation had spoken about MC joining them for a pool party and viewing of the classic american film ‘Jaws’ to be projected while the guests lounged in his massive pool. While it did not indicate that MC could bring Jeremy, he had invited himself along. Mostly so he could watch the way she moved in the two piece he bought her, which was sadly covered up by a simple dress.

“When do you think you’ll be revealing the gift I got you? I would like a sneak preview before the rest of the party.” He winked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” MC fidgeted, looking at the home growing nearer.

“No worries mon amie, we’ll go in, we’ll have fun. I’ll get to show off something that Moriarty will only dream of having.” Jeremy urged them forward. “I will be at your side all night, basking in your beauty and making sure no scoundrels steal you away.”

“Which scoundrels would that be?” A voice to the side made MC jump a little, but Jeremy could only smile even wider as he turned to face their host. “When I heard that you had agreed to attend my little party I could barely contain myself. I had to rush out here to escort you, but it seems you already have found yourself a companion. A friend to help you defend unwanted advances? If that is the case I’d gladly assist and be with you all night.”

“James Moriarty, this is my boyfriend Jeremy Cassel.”

Jeremy noted how his eyes narrowed a little at the title before glinting at him. “Oh yes, I heard that you had a boyfriend, and done some research. I do believe here that Mr. Cassel has a reputation.”

“I did, yes.” Jeremy nodded gravely, before taking up MC’s hand and bringing it to his lips. Pressing a tender kiss to the inside of her wrist. “But my wild heart has been tamed by that powers of MC. I stood no chance against her wiles.” He sighed dramatically letting his warm breath tease against her skin. She blushed, but couldn’t help giggle at his antics. With his arm around her he could feel her relax just a little. Good.

“I see, I highly doubt there is a man alive who could deny MC if she chose them.” James quickly walked up to them, closing the distance and taking her other hand in his. He raised the hand towards his lips but stopped just short of kissing it. Jeremy’s smile grew at the view and how MC stared wide eyed. James smiled glazing past her hand and into her eyes.

“Especially when she looks so divine. I look forward to seeing you enjoying yourself at my party. I won’t let any of those scoundrels that Mr. Cassel spoke of near you, and if there is anything you need please feel free to ask.”

“Thank you Professor Moriarty.” MC withdrew her hand with a polite smile glancing over his shoulder, “but I do believe I’ll just have Jeremy here help me, as I think some of your other guests already need you.”

James turned to face Sebastian who was standing just a little distance off, “it seems so, please excuse me.” He took a deep bow before leaving.

The smile on Jeremy’s face grew as he watched James join Sebastian and head up. MC seemed to be doing the same when Jeremy turned to her, “I think it’s time to go join the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy/MC  
> “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
> Dialogue Prompt


End file.
